


Midnight Visitor

by JJ_York



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_York/pseuds/JJ_York
Summary: Optimus and Cade both haven't been resting well. Optimus comes up with a great way to fix the situation. First Barn husbands fic. OptimusXCade





	Midnight Visitor

The Midnight Visitor

A lot had changed since the earth had nearly been destroyed two years prior. The earth's governments no longer felt the cybertronians were a risk to mankind and if anything humans were the risk. Which made since to what few autobots were still around. Rebuilding hadn't been easy for either species, it felt more like a cold war pact instead of peace, but either side would take what they could get.

It had taken almost a year alone to clear out all the rubble and bodies that lain scattered in Chicago. Optimus prime had issues a specified clean up crew to do this task, while he himself went through some severe negotiations with general William Lennox, who he felt truly did hate his kind. Optimus couldn't fault him, Lennox had given up everything to protect them and in the span of one month had lost all he held dear. Ironhide, his best friend and partner had met a cruel fate at the hands of the primes mentor, then not long after his wife and child were both killed in line of fire. It wasn't fair and prime knew it, he could feel the hatred seethed with every word the man spoke to him, but after many many moons they had reached a agreement.

Prime now was able to say that his fellow bots had a home, that they were solely in charge of. A abandoned military base located in the midwest. Most seemed thrilled and helped however they could. Some still didn't trust the organics. A common saying was: "the actions of few were not worth the lives of many" but what other choice did they have. Things had finally seemed to stabilize and Prime could honestly say he began to feel normal again.

That's when the nightmares began

It hadn't happened all at once, it started with an old memory that brought itself to the surface during what needed to be a restful night. The memory not very old, of a young Sam Witwicky losing his life as Starscream vaporized him in front of Optimus's optics. It shattered his spark, Sam was like a brother and son rolled into one and it was his fault the young human met his early end. The next night it was Ratchet, then Sideswipe. Frag it all every night he relieved the death of people he held dear.

The restless nights had began to take their toll on him, he was angry, jumpy and above all depressed. That was when his newest appointed CMO red alert ordered him to take a vacation. Optimus had done many things in his relatively short life, never had he taken a vacation. It had taken him a bit to figure what he was going to do and where he was going to go, it struck him via a flashback of a young Cade Yeager working diligently in his lab just talking to Prime.

Optimus wasn't certain why Cade made him feel so relaxed. The mans voice able to slow his intakes down seemly at will. The Prime knew if he was going relax, it was going to have to involve Cade.

He drove straight there without stopping for rest, his processor seeming to make this the highest priority for him. He had arrive a few nights later at around midnight. He did a scan of the area as he pulled up to the ranch house. There were a couple of signatures that shown one human and two minibots inside the home and a single human in an adjacent building, which Optimus guessed was Cade's new workshop. He smiled internally as more memories of the two just chatting flashes over his vision.

He activated his hardlight avatar or holoform as humans referred to it and walked toward the large outbuilding. He opened the door to hear gentle country music playing throughout the lab. He passed by some prototypes the human was working on and eventually found said human passed out over his desk, drooling on a blueprint with a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. It was apparent to Optimus, Cade was having a nightmare himself. The mech felt the humans pulse pounding away, his breathing hard and uneven. The form walked over and gently touched the man's back causing the human to jump up startled and awake, the effects of the alcohol still somewhat present.

"WHO? WHA? O-Optimus? What uh...what are you doing here at...twelve thirty in the morning" Cade asked looking at his clock and back at the form.

"I apologize Cade, I was ordered to take a vacation so...I came here. Your home is very calming. May I ask why it is that you have fallen asleep out here instead of inside?" he asked as he watched the human sit his drink down.

"oh just...up late working" he muttered with a sigh. Optimus walked over to him and grabbed the bottle away from him.

"the alcohol is for inspiration I take it?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"..." the human stayed quiet as he looked up at the faux man. "Optimus...you don't look too good yourself" he said gently. True to his word the normally nice and rested looking holoform appeared to have aged thirty years since Cade had last seen him.

"I have...not been able to recharge well enough for a bit" he said looking down at the blueprint to distract himself. The human nodded and sighed.

"I feel you, it seems like since everything as calmed down things I've pushed back just keep tearing through my little mental wall" he explained causing the alien to look at him.

"we are in a similar situation then" he spoke gently, and not for the first time did Cade notice how nice and gentle that sweet voice was. He had long ago accepted his feelings for the Mech but he knew he couldn't bring himself to tell Optimus. It wouldn't be right.

The two looked at each other for a moment more then sighed in unison. Optimus was the first to break the silence.

"you need rest" he said his deep cobalt blue eyes staring down at the human.

"so do you" the slightly inebriated man shot back. Optimus thought for a moment and smiled.

"Would you care to join me in my cab?" he asked flashing a small smile to Cade whom felt his pulse quicken a bit.

"uh sure...but why?" he asked softly.

"we both appear to seek comfort and by some reports I have read on your internet, it appears close contact or cuddling as it is referred to could help us" the prime announced. The human went red in the face and slack jawed.

"O-optimus w-we can't cuddle...for the first part we are friends...and male. It kinda seems awkward to humans" he stutters feeling more and more embarrassed as the prime smiles down at him. He can't stop the feeling he gets when Optimus kneels in front of him.

"Cade...you don't need to hide your feelings from me…" he rumbles softly.

"I-i dont…" the human almost whimpered his mouth feeling dry.

"Cade I can detect the slight fluctuation in your heart, the hitch in your breathing. Primus I can smell your arousal! You don't have to hide it from me, you and I seek comfort and according to everything I have found about your species. You crave contact….and I want to give it to you…" optimus explained, his lack of recharge shutting down certain inhibitors in his processor.

"y-you mean...you want to…" Cade stuttered then froze as the holoform kissed him roughly on the lips.

"does that answer your question human?" Optimus growled out. Cade looked up at the holoform and nodded, before either of them knew it they were inside Optimus' alt. Their lips on each others, Optimus had pinned the male down to the bed in his sleeper. They had both removed their shirt and were busy feeling each others skin rubbing against each other. Cade let out a small whimper in the forms ear.

"I want this Optimus, please...I love you" he whimpered out, the alt form revved loudly as the the holoform kissed him again.

"I love you too Cade Yeager" he announced, within moments neither had any clothes on, their semi smooth skin sliding over the others. Their hard arousal dripping pre onto their bodies. The feelings were intoxicating to the both of them. The optimus hiked up the humans legs and pressed himself into the human, who had apparently stretched himself earlier. "Oh frag you feel amazing Cade" optimus moaned out between thrusts. The human unable to coherently respond just mewled in the primes grasp. Optimus growled and bit down on the humans shoulder as he pounded his manhood deep into the male. Cades own length drooled fluid onto the forms impressive abdomen. Optimus reached down and swiped some up for a taste, surprised at how sweet it tasted.

"Cade...I'm not going to last much more" the prime announced as his thrusts became erratic and rough. His head smashing against the poor humans prostate making Cade scream out Optimus name again and again.

"p-please...inside" he managed to choked out. Optimus gripped the males hips and slammed himself home harder and harder until he met his climax along with cade. They both felt like they had pumped out enough seed to fill a 30 gallon tank, optimus collapsed over cade a little. He laid on his side pulling the human into his arms as a peaceful sleep overtook them for the first time in over a month..


End file.
